Sherman's Freshman Year
by TylerJay
Summary: Most of the time, high school can be a blast. But what about Sherman? Its his first year of highschool and he will be going through lots of new things for him. Will he make it through? CHAP 2 OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sherman's Freshman Year By: TylerJay Summary: Sherman is going to high school and Mr. Peabody is worried about his son. Will Sherman survive his first year? Chapter 1: "Now Sherman, make sure you have your lunch. And your schedule. And your supplies. And your locker combo. And..." "I know Mr. Peabody." Sherman replies with enthusiam. He was so excited to be out of homeschool with his dog-father, and going into highschool. After the insident with Penny in 1st grade, Mr. Peabody didn't want to take any chances with loosing his boy to the government. Sherman for years was begging his father to take him to a regular school, but since it was his freshman year, Mr. Peabody reluctently enrolled Sherman into the local high school. They soon arrived at a large red-brick building that engraved "NYC High" on the front of the school. Sherman got out of the car and hugged Mr. Peabody saying, "I'll call you after school." "OK Sherman." Mr. Peabody responded, "Just please be careful." "I will." And with that, Sherman went into the large doors into his first day as a normal highschool student. Sherman, of course, was in all honors classes, thanks to his father's genius invention, The Way Back, which taught Sherman pretty much anything involving history and science. Sherman was a fantastic reader, which explains why he had English Honors. And last but not lease, Sherman was a pro at Calculus, once again thanks to his father. "Now let's see..." Sherman said to himself trying to find his first class. It was homeroom in room 324. Sherman already memorized the school's halls by heart so he made his way into Room 324. It was a small room with about 15 to 16 children. Sherman took a seat in the front next to a bulky blonde boy. He was about his age, around 14 or 15, he also had numerous books on history and was writing away in a small yellow journal. Sherman tapped him on the shoulder, "Hi. I'm Sherman. What are ya writing about?" Sherman voice was scratchy from the result of puberty beginning for him. The blonde boy turned to his left and saw a small skinny red-headed boy with glasses that covered his brown eyes. "Oh. Hi. I'm Tyler. I'm just writing a report on Ludvig von Beethoven. I'm in a lot of music and history classes here." "Oh cool." Sherman was in amazement. This kid was actually talking to him like they've been friends for years. It's hard for Sherman to make friends since he spent his whole life cooped up in an apartment with a kanine for a father and of course, The Way Back, but Sherman didn't care. He was glad this Tyler kid was actually speaking to him. "So uhh... what class are you in?" Tyler asked. "I'm a freshman." Sherman states. "Cool." Tyler says trying to keep the conversation going. "Yea I guess it is." Sherman said. "What about you?" Tyler looked up, "Oh. Me? I'm a sophomore." "Cool." They sat in silence for a few minutes while Tyler finished his paper. "Uhh... Finally!" "What?" Sherman asked in curiousness. "My paper. It's done." Tyler said in relief. "Can I read it?" Sherman asked. Tyler looked at Sherman's brown eyes, seemingly lost in thought. Sherman snapped his fingers in front of Tyler's eyes. "Umm... sure if ya want." Tyler handed the paper to Sherman and Sherman skimmed through it and shook his head. "What's wrong with it?" Tyler asked. Sherman ignored his question grabbed another piece of paper and a pencil and scribbled something on the other paper. Then he handed it back to Tyler. "What did you do?" Tyler asked. "I rewrote your paper. Some things in it were inaccurate." Sherman smiled his childish smile with his crooked teeth he yet to get braces for. There was something about this child that made Tyler feel queezy. "Wait. How do you know this stuff is accurate?" he said breaking the silence just as the bell rings. Sherman grabs his stuff, "Meet me in the front exit after school and I'll show you." "Okay." Tyler says, "Cya after school." "Yup." Sherman says as he walk to chemistry, his next class. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another Chap. If you guys are enjoying this fic... Send me some reviews and new ideas to keep this story alive. Anyways Enjoy! I SO DO NOT OWN AND SHERMAN CHARACTERS JUST MY OCs**

Chapter 2:

Sherman finished the next two classes and then it was time from lunch. Sherman walked to the cafeteria and looked around to find a seat. It seemed like there were no open seats. Luckily, Sherman found an empty table and sat down with his lunch and advance history books. Sherman opens one of the history books and started eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich Mr. Peabody made for him. He was studying hard for something his father told him to do before tonight after he made a call saying that Tyler was going to their aparment and Sherman was gonna show him the Way Back.

"Whatcha doing Shermy?"

Sherman jumped out of his seat and spun around to see Tyler with the largest grin in teen history. "Uhh... hi Tyler and just working on some history my dad wants me to do before tonight." He takes a deep breath and goes back to his studies.

Tyler took a seat next to Sherman. "Hey Shermy. Is something wrong?"

Sherman shooked his head. "No nothing's wrong. Why you ask?"

"I don't know. I saw you getting picked on by some older kids in the hallways." Tyler was observing his friend's dopeness in his voice like something is obviously wrong. And Tyler knows that it was Sherman who was getting bullied in the hallways earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

"Cmon Shorty!" Bolt says, "You need this stupid history book? Well you gotta jump for it." Bolt was holding a big History book in the air and poor Sherman was not able to get his book, because he so short and Bolt was really tall and ripped.

"Give it back please." Sherman says.

"Beg for it bitch!" Bolt says with an evil grin.

Sherman started begging like a little puppy, which made everyone in the hallway, except for Tyler who was about ready to punch Bolt in the face. Bolt kept laughing and then he stopped. "Okay Sherman. You did well little bitch. Here ya go." Bolt shoved the History book into Sherman and was shoved into his locker. Sherman just picked up his stuff and walked out of the hallway and went to the cafeteria.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I'm find Tyler honestly." Sherman reassured him with a hug. This caught Tyler off guard but Tyler returned the embrace.

"BRINNNG"

"Well I'll see ya later Tyler." Sherman says as he leaves the cafeteria and off to English class.

"See ya Shermy."

**TYLER's P.O.V**

Why am I acting like this? I just met this kid and it seems like he's perfect for me. I know I am gay but I don't know about Sherman. Maybe he is the one for me. Maybe he's not. Well I can't wait to see him after school.

**SHERMAN's P.O.V**

I like Tyler. I really do but it seems like he's not my type. I think I'm bisexual, and I hope he'll understand me. I only met him just hours ago but it seems like he's the best friend I knew my entire life. Should I tell him about my feelings? And how should I?

**CLIFF HANGER! CHAP 3 Will be right after school. What new dramas awaits? STAY TUNED! Please Review If you haven't already!**


End file.
